Checkmate
by TwinkleLights123
Summary: Thalia and Nico argue over who's the best God and play chess to figure it out. Annabeth and Percy's the only sane ones left. "Checkmate," I said with a smirk. "I win."/ "No," he said. "I win." Then he leaned over and... Thalico. Sprinkles of Percabeth.


**One-shot for Thalia and Nico,**** because they're really cute together. But I'm a Percabeth fan all the way! ****Please review! I'll give you virtual ice cream! (If they're real though!)**

**~~TwinkleLights123~~**

**P.S.**

**There _is_ some Percabeth if you look very closely. I didn't know how I could fit anymore, so there isn't much of it. ****I wrote about chess because I think chess is pretty cool and it's very fun too! Review if you agree. No flames!**

* * *

Thalia's POV

"Zeus is the better god," I said, with a glare. "He's the king of the gods and the lord over the sky too! He even defeated his own father, impressed yet?" Nico began thinking and I smirked.

"No, Hades is the best god," He replied, with rage dripping everywhere that it would possibly drown me. "He has a huge domain, the dead are coming everyday!" The sky thundered and cackled, but we tried our best to ignore it. I don't know why they bother. Nico and I fight just about everyday.

~~_Flashback~~_

Nico and I were just hanging out with each other when we decided to talk about the Olympian Gods. We decided to talk about Aphrodite first since we both shared a mutual dislike for her.

"Gods, I hate love," I said. I mean, I'm a hunter sworn off to men. I need a guy to love, right? Unless I'm a lesbian which I obviously _am not. _**(This isn't to mean to be lesbians. Please don't get offended!)** So obviously I hate her and her stupid love talks.

"I know!" Nico replied. "I _really _hate her kids. I mean, why do they have to keep stalking me?" I shrugged. We kept on talking about them until we hit the Big Three. The Big Three were obviously _the _coolest, so it took a pretty long time to get through Poseidon. Then we decided to mix Hades and Zeus together since Poseidon was already long enough. Besides, we couldn't agree on which one to talk about because one's my father and one's his.

_~~End of Flashback~~_

So now we're arguing. We kept on getting louder and louder so we attracted a crowd. Annabeth and Percy pushed through the demigods and told the crowd they would handle it.

"Guys, stop arguing!" Percy yelled. "Or I'll spray water on you!" We ignored him, as usual.

"Stop arguing," Annabeth demanded forcefully, then her eyes lit up. "Wait, I have an idea!" _I guess I'll just leave it to Annabeth. At least it's better then how Percy 'handled' it..._ I rolled my eyes. Annabeth ran to her cabin and dragged Percy along with him, I saw him blush furiously as Annabeth grabbed his hand.

A few minutes later, they came back. Percy held a small mini table and a chair while Annabeth held another chair and a game. I looked over more closely. _Chess..._ I felt a sudden punch to the gut. I remembered when Luke had stolen that game for us to play when we got bored back at the old days. I still remember that Annabeth always beat us in chess, even though she was younger then us. Luke and I were equally matched.

"Just play chess," Annabeth said, explaining her plan. "Whoever wins can say which God they think is the best and then you don't have to fight anymore." Nico and I reluctantly agreed, so they set up the table and the pieces. We kept on glaring at each other though while they did so before we finally sat down.

I was white and he was black. I got first move. I moved my pawn one step. He moved his bishop. I have a feeling that this game is going to be very, very long and interesting...

**(Sorry, I think that if I write all their moves, the story would take too long. So let's just skip to then end of the game then. Who do you think will win? If I didn't pick who you wanted to win. I'm so sorry, but the story won't really make much sense if I let the_ other_ person win)**

My queen can go diagonal to get the king and none of _his_ pieces can get my king yet. It was kinda obvious since I killed off most of them and left a few pawns and one of his bishop.

"Checkmate," I said with a smirk. "I win." He didn't move and he kept smiling at me which I found kinda creepy. I mean, why would you smile if you _lost? _It clearly didn't make any sense what-so-ever.

"No," he said. "I win."

I must have had a very weird look on my face because his smile grew wider and he leaned over the table and kissed me. His lips were soft and warm. He was actually a pretty good kisser. I didn't _want _to kiss him back, I was a Hunter for Gods sake, but my body decided to kiss him without my permission. I could feel the blood rushing all over my body and my heart beating faster.

His hands were in my hair and I brought my hands up to his hair too, not even caring anymore. I honestly couldn't think except for this one repeated sentence, '_I'm kissing Nico freaking di Angelo!'_ I tried to relax and think about other things. His hair was soft and silky. There was a butterfly caught in a spider web. I was freaking out though.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Annabeth and Percy looking at me wide eyed. I pulled back for some air and I knew I must be blushing hard. He was also blushing. No one talked for a long time and all I could hear was Nico and I breathing hard.

"You're a really good kisser," Nico said to break the tension. I blushed harder, I must've looked like a tomato.

"So much for being a hunter," I said with a laugh. The he chuckled nervously as I got out of my chair and grabbed his hand so we could talk privately. I brought him into the forest, leaving a flabberghasted Annabeth and Percy behind.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked softly. I never knew I could speak that soft before. I shook the thought out of my head. He shrugged, confused too. We didn't say anything for a while.

"So," Nico said. "Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" _Gosh, that was kinda a stupid question..._ He seemed to realize that too after he said it.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Ummm-" he began. I cut him off with a kiss. My last thoughts were, _Thanks Aphrodite!_

* * *

**So do you like it? Not my best story, I just wrote it randomly because I was bored.**

**Please review! No flames!**

**~~TL~~**


End file.
